The present invention relates to a coin releasing device of a coin stacking machine, which has a stacking cylinder structure for stacking and releasing coins. The coin releasing device is applicable to game machines.
Generally, the shooting games can be divided into two types. One type employs balloons as targets which are shot broken by B.B. bullet of an air gun. The other type employs light beam instead of the bullet to shoot the target.
The above shooting games can only provide monotonous shooting or video/audio effect and the player can get a prize only according to the number of the shot balloons. Therefore, the user cannot directly win a prize (such as coins) during the shooting.